The Gift From Princess
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: "Waktunya tidur, suamiku tercinta. Aku sangat mencintaimu hingga ingin kau bahagia dalam mimpimu selamanya." Cerita tentang kecemasan seorang istri. Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC

Ket: Elizabeth dan Ciel umur 20 tahun, All Lizzie's POV

* * *

><p><strong>The Gift From Princess<strong>

* * *

><p>Namaku adalah Elizabeth Middleford, sekarang aku berumur 20 tahun dan aku masih menyukai hal-hal yang lucu. Karena sudah dewasa, aku mulai memanjangkan rambut ikal pirangku hingga sepinggang dan sedikit merubah sifatku yang mungkin terkesan kekanak-kanakkan.<p>

Semua itu demi seorang pemuda yang aku cintai, ya Ciel Phantomhive. Dari kecil hingga sekarang aku mencintainya, meski ia jarang memiliki waktu untukku atau ia sering menyakitiku. Tidak apa, karena aku mencintainya.

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari yang berbahagia untukku, aku dan Ciel akan menikah. Aku senang sekali akhirnya bisa menikah dengannya. Aku mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih dan menunggu kedatangan Ciel di depan altar.<p>

Tidak lama kulihat sosok Ciel berjalan mendekati altar. Sosoknya yang memakai jas pengantin berwarna hitam sangat cocok dengan rambut kelabunya. Itu memang ciri khas Ciel, menyukai warna yang terkesan gelap.

"Baiklah, pengantin pria sudah hadir. Mari kita mulai upacara pernikahan ini," ujar sang Pendeta lantang. "Apa kau menerima Nona Middleford sebagai pasanganmu dalam suka dan duka?"

"Bersedia..." gumam Ciel.

"Apa kau menerima Tuan Phantomhive sebagai pasanganmu dalam suka dan duka?"

"Aku bersedia." ujarku.

"Baiklah. Kalian telah sah menjadi suami dan istri."

Akhirnya kami sudah menjadi suami dan istri, aku senang sekali. Kami berdua berjalan meninggalkan altar dan segera menuju rumah kami berdua. Meninggalkan para tamu undangan dengan perasaan gembira.

Hari ini aku adalah gadis yang paling bahagia, karena bisa menikah dengan pemuda yang aku cintai. Aku harap ia bisa mencintaiku juga dan cinta kami akan abadi selamanya. Impian yang indah, ya?

* * *

><p>Tapi, ternyata mataku melihat sebuah kenyataan yang pahit. Ciel, suami tercintaku malah pergi meninggalkanku dengan gadis lain. Ia selalu bersenang-senang dengan gadis lain dan selalu pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan yang sedikit berantakan.<p>

Hatiku sangat sakit. Kenapa Ciel yang aku cintai bisa seperti ini? Apa ia sama sekali tidak mencintaiku? Aku tahu ia terpaksa menikah denganku, tapi aku masih tetap mencintainya.

"Kau pulang malam lagi?" tanyaku ketika melihat Ciel baru datang.

"Kau berisik sekali, Lizzie! Aku ingin tidur..." jawab Ciel dengan acuh dan ia masuk ke kamar.

Rasanya sakit ketika dimarahi oleh Ciel seperti itu. Kenapa? Padahal kami sudah menikah sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu dan ia tidak pernah melihatku sebagai istrinya. Tapi apa yang ia tahu? Ia hanya tahu cara mempermainkan gadis demi nafsunya saja.

.

.

.

Aku langsung saja keluar untuk menyegarkan pikiran sejenak. Tidak lama kulihat sosok temanku yang tampaknya baru pulang bekerja. Ia menyapaku, aku hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia segera menghampiriku, tampaknya ia menyadari bahwa wajahku tidak benar-benar tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau cemas seperti itu, Elizabeth?" tanya temanku yang berambut coklat, Paula.

"Hmm... Semakin hari Ciel semakin tidak memperhatikan diriku." gumamku sedih.

"Kenapa? Kukira kalian saling mencintai?"

"Entah..."

"Kau kan anak seorang dokter ternama, masa tidak tahu cara mengatasinya?"

"Memangnya cinta itu penyakit? Tentu saja aku tidak tahu mengatasinya."

"Kalau begitu, ini untukmu." Kulihat Paula mengeluarkan sebuah buku tentang pengobatan. Aku tahu dia bekerja di bidang yang sama denganku, berhubungan dengan obat-obatan.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Berlatihlah membuat obat, Elizabeth."

"Baiklah..."

Lalu ia meninggalkan diriku sendiri, aku langsung saja masuk ke dalam mansion. Aku berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah. Hanya bermodalkan penerangan dari lilin, aku membaca buku itu.

Aku menyeringai saja, aku memiliki semua perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat obat ini. Aku mencampurkan beberapa bahan dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah obat yang ampuh, obat tidur.

Tidak lama aku berhasil membuat obat itu. Mungkin terlihat seperti obat biasa, tapi efeknya pasti dahsyat. Aku memperhatikan obat yang telah kumasukkan di dalam botol dan tersenyum saja.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya aku tetap menunggu kedatangan Ciel dengan sabar. Seperti biasa, ia datang ke rumah dengan keadaan yang berantakan. Mungkin ia sudah bersenang-senang dengan wanita yang entah siapa namanya.<p>

"Selamat datang, Ciel." ujarku.

"Iya..." gumam Ciel.

"Kenapa kau terlihat capek?"

"Maaf, aku mau tidur..."

Aku masih merasa sakit ketika Ciel memarahiku seperti itu, tapi tidak apa. Karena aku mencintainya, aku sanggup menerima semua caci makinya. Apakah diriku ini menyedihkan? Tidak apa, inilah pengorbananku.

"Ciel, apa kau mau minum teh dulu sebelum tidur?" tanyaku lagi.

"Terserah kau saja..." gumam Ciel.

Aku segera ke dapur dan membuat teh, setelah selesai aku langsung memberikannya teh buatanku. Ciel menikmati teh dengan tenang, kapan terakhir kali aku melihat wajahnya yang tenang seperti itu?

"Terima kasih, Lizzie." ujar Ciel.

"Sama-sama..." gumamku. "Ah ya, bisakah kau pulang lebih cepat besok? Aku akan membuat masakan yang spesial untukmu."

"Hmm... Besok aku ada urusan. Maaf..."

Kecewa? Tentu saja. Tapi, tidak apa karena aku mencintai dirinya. Berada di sisinya, menjadi istrinya sudah cukup bagiku. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa..." gumamku. "Kalau mau tidur silahkan."

"Iya..."

Dan kulihat sosok Ciel yang berlalu dari hadapanku. Aku masih saja kecewa. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mencoba memberikan "hadiah" buatanku untuknya. Tapi, aku harus mencobanya kepada orang lain dulu.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari sudah tiba, seperti biasa kegiatanku di rumah hanya mengadakan penelitian lebih lanjut tentang obat buatanku. Karena aku merasa bosan aku mengambil koran harian yang datang ke rumah. Aku tertarik dengan satu artikel.<p>

"Hmm... Tuan Lau merasakan insomnia? Hal seperti ini masuk berita?" gumamku sedikit meremehkan.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Tuan Lau? Dia adalah seorang pria yang terkenal dalam bisnis teh di Inggris, dan juga rekan lama ayahku. Kurasa aku bisa menbantunya mengatasi masalahnya. Mungkin aku bisa mencoba "hadiah" buatanku untuknya.

.

.

.

Aku sudah berada di sebuah mansion dengan nuansa _Chinesse _yang kental. Aku menekan bel dan tidak lama muncul sosok gadis yang cantik. Mungkinkah ia semacam _maid _atau apapun itu?

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Apakah Tuan Lau ada? Aku ada perlu dengannya." ujarku.

"Silahkan..."

Gadis itu mengantarkanku masuk ke dalam mansion ini. Nuansa yang bagus, aku segera mengikuti kemana gadis itu pergi. Tidak lama kami sampai di sebuah ruangan besar, dan ada seorang pria berambut hitam sedang duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Ah, aku kedatangan tamu ya?" gumam pria itu, ialah Tuan Lau.

"Iya..." gumam gadis itu dan langsung mendekati Tuan Lau.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Saya dengar Anda mengalami insomnia."

"Ah! Benar sekali. Apa kau bisa menyembuhkanku?"

"Tentu..."

Aku mengeluarkan obat dari dalam tasku, aku langsung memberikan "hadiah" itu padanya. Semoga ia bisa menerimanya. Kulihat Tuan Lau memperhatikan obat itu dengan seksama, ia berbisik sebentar dengan gadis itu dan gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kami berdua akan mencoba obat ini." ujar Tuan Lau.

"Silahkan..." gumamku.

Tuan Lau dan gadis itu meminum obat itu, tentu belum ada reaksi apa-apa. Setelah mereka berdua meminum sampai habis, aku hanya menyeringai kecil saja. Buru-buru aku menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, beritahu saya saja. Saya permisi." ujarku.

"Tentu." ujar Tuan Lau.

Obat buatanku sudah ia minum semua. Aku penasaran apakah efeknya bisa bekerja atau tidak. Aku sudah melakukan banyak uji coba dan aku yakin 100% akan berhasil. Kalau berhasil, akan kubuatkan obat ini untuk suamiku tercinta.

* * *

><p>Sudah seminggu sejak kedatanganku ke mansion Tuan Lau, berita mengenai Tuan Lau dan m<em>aid-<em>nya yang tertidur selama satu minggu itu sudah tersebar luas. Aku tersenyum ketika mendengar hal itu, obat buatanku manjur.

"Hahaha... Aku berhasil." gumamku sambil membuat beberapa obat lagi.

Mungkin banyak rakyat yang bingung, tapi untuk apa aku peduli? Aku harus bisa melakukan uji coba dengan beberapa orang lagi. Aku sudah melakukan banyak hal demi tujuanku. Tinggal menunggu mereka menggunakan obat buatanku.

.

.

.

Banyak orang yang merasakan kecemasan mereka, baik kedua orangtuaku dan para rakyat. Mereka frustasi dan bingung ingin melakukan apa. Tapi, aku mendatangi mereka satu per satu. Kuberikan "hadiah" dariku dan mereka akan tertidur.

Lupakan semua sakit hatimu, masalahmu dan kegelisahanmu. Pejamkan matamu, tidurlah dengan lelap. Layaknya seorang bayi yang sedang tidur, tidurlah dengan lelap dan lepaskan semua masalahmu.

Satu per satu dari para rakyat akan merasakan kenikmatan abadi dari "hadiah" buatanku. Mereka tidak akan menyesal telah menggunakannya.

* * *

><p>Sudah banyak orang merasakan efek dari "hadiah" buatanku. Dan insiden ini masuk ke dalam koran. Dikatakan mereka terkena "Sleeping Beauty Syndrome". Tapi, inilah cara mereka untuk melepaskan segala masalah mereka.<p>

Termasuk suamiku, aku akan memberikan "hadiah" padanya. Kulihat ia baru memasuki mansion, tampaknya ia baru datang. Seperti biasa, ia telah bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain.

"Selamat datang, Ciel." sapaku.

"Iya..." gumamnya pelan. "Suasana kota akhir-akhir aneh..."

"Kenapa?"

"Semuanya mengalami penyakit aneh, "Sleeping Beauty Syndrome" atau semacam hal seperti itu. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Jangan kau pikirkan. Biarkan saja..."

Kulihat Ciel mengangguk, tanda setuju denganku. Aku langsung saja memberikannya teh buatanku, seperti biasa ia meminum teh dengan nikmat. Tapi, tahukah kau Ciel? Dibalik sikap baikku padamu, aku telah muak dengan semua kelakuanmu.

Pulang malam, bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain dan lainnya. Itu hal yang paling tidak ingin kulihat darimu. Aku akan memberikan "hadiah" buatanku dan kuyakin kau akan menyukainya.

"Kau tahu, Lizzie..." gumam Ciel.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Beberapa hari ini aku merasa sulit tidur."

Aku tersenyum saja mendengarnya. Mungkinkah ini saat yang tepat bagiku untuk memberikan "hadiah" itu padanya? Beruntungnya diriku ini.

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Entah... Pekerjaan, mungkin." jawabnya asal.

"Ini... Minumlah ini. Aku yakin kau bisa tidur."

"Oh... Terima kasih."

Aku memberikan obat itu padanya dan ia menerimanya. Bagus, akhirnya ia akan meminumnya. Dan benar, ia meminum obat itu. Itulah "hadiah" buatanku untukmu, suamiku tercinta.

Tapi khusus untuknya, aku menambahkan dosis yang lebih dan aku yakin ia benar-benar tertidur karena efek obat itu. Sedikit kuberikan racun di dalamnya. Aku ingin dia tidur selamanya. Melupakan semua hal di luar dan disini bersamaku.

"Waktunya tidur, suamiku tercinta. Aku sangat mencintaimu hingga ingin kau bahagia dalam mimpimu selamanya." gumamku sambil menyeringai.

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu. Semua orang sudah meminum "hadiah" buatanku, betapa senangnya diriku ini. Terbukti, semua orang yang meminum "hadiah" itu merasakan kebahagiaan. Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit, frustasi, gelisah, semuanya menghilang.<p>

Dan di kota ini tinggalah aku sendiri yang belum tertidur. Akulah sang pencipta obat tidur mujarab ini berhasil mendapatkan semua keinginanku. Aku mendapatkan kebebesan dan kekayaan untuk aku kuasai sendiri.

"Selamat tidur semuanya. Mimpi indahlah!" teriakku dan aku hanya menyeringai saja.

Kota ini, yang biasanya ramai sekarang sunyi senyap. Semua penghuninya telah merasakan kebahagiaan dari obat buatanku. Iya, akulah seorang gadis yang berusaha mencari kebahagiaan sendiri dengan memberikan "kebahagiaan" pada orang lain.

Aku hanya berjalan-jalan santai saja. Tapi, kuputuskan untuk kembali ke mansionku. Ketika sampai disana, aku menuju kamar suamiku yang telah tertidur selama empat bulan. Aku memperhatikan wajah tenangnya itu.

"Ah, Ciel... Tidur pun kau memang manis." gumamku sambil menyentuh pipinya.

Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan tubuh dari suamiku ini. Iya, selama ini ia tidak pernah memelukku, menciumku dan membuatku senang. Hanya kegelisahan yang ia berikan padaku. Dan aku menanggung luka ini sendiri.

"Semua orang, termasuk kau telah merasakan kebahagiaan, bukan?" tanyaku yang tentu tidak akan ia jawab karena ia sudah tertidur lelap.

Aku memperhatikan obat buatanku, betul-betul obat yang mujarab. Sekali meminum obat ini akan tertidur untuk selamanya. Ternyata penelitianku berhasil, aku bahagia sekali.

Kuperhatikan wajah Ciel, suamiku tercinta yang tertidur itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit kesepian. Heh, ternyata aku ini gadis manja yang ingin disayangi suaminya ya?

"Mungkin ini giliranku. Aku akan menyusulmu, Ciel... Menuju kebahagiaan abadi kita berdua di sana." aku langsung meminum obat buatanku sendiri.

Tentu saja aku belum merasakan efeknya. Tapi, aku mulai merasa mengantuk. Mungkin aku meminumnya dengan dosis tinggi. Apa peduliku? Aku membuat obat dan akan memberikan kebahagiaan. Sekarang, giliranku yang merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

"Tampaknya... aku akan menjadi putri tidur..." gumamku dan akhirnya aku tertidur di samping suamiku tercinta.

Tidak apa aku bunuh diri seperti ini. Setelah sakit hati yang kurasa, kebebasan dan kekayaan lalu kudapatkan kebahagiaan ini sudah cukup. Selamat tidur semuanya, mimpi indah. Aku akan menyusul ke cahaya kebahagiaan itu. Dan kutinggalkan kota ini untuk selamanya.

**The End**

A/N: Inilah fic keempat dalam projek milikku. Tinggal tiga lagi dan semuanya beres...^^

Gomen, kalau alurnya kecepatan dan membingungkan. Tapi kalau mau, minna-san yang membacanya tinggalkan review untukku...

Sampai jumpa dalam "Sins" berikutnya...^^


End file.
